Image projection systems may be used to enlarge a still or video image, or to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. It is often desirable for a presentation that includes a projected image to be recorded for analysis, transmission, or for subsequent distribution. Where the presentation includes a speaker, it would be particularly helpful if the recording also included the image of the speaker with the projected image. However, recording such presentations typically requires additional equipment including cameras and recording devices, and may significantly increase the expense and difficulty of presenting the original presentation. Including the operator in the recorded image may also limit the ability of the operator to control the presentation without detracting from the projected image. For example, by facing the display surface and turning their back to the audience. It would be desirable to have a single display system that would permit the presentation to be recorded, as well as to facilitate control of the presentation in a natural and nonintrusive manner.